All you wanted was somebody who cared
by XxAmaya.SerenityxX
Summary: Amaya is a normal girl, but she has one secret. She's in love with the Demon of Suna. But then again, why would he love her? Can she break through his shell and show him the love he always wanted? Or will she get her heart broken? only fate will tell...
1. Prologue

**Life.**

That which we live everyday. Our lives differ depending who we are, where we live, our family, our friends, our basic fabric of being.

Or so they say.

Me? I'm just a normal girl. One on six billion, searching for a reason to live. But theres something about me, something I cant explain. The difference, the individuality.

Sometimes, I just want to cry, but how I was raised, crying is a sign of weakness. My life is, was, and will be nothing, or so I thought.

That was until I met him, Sabuku no Gaara.

His hair was wild, like uncontrollable red flames. His posture was tall, proud. His attire dark, standing out from his pale, smooth, untouched skin, but the most interesting and captivating (or scariest thing) about him was his Sea foam green eyes. Filled with the emotion that is face betrayed him of, so tranquilizing and beautiful. Every time I look at him, and he makes eye contact with me I could die peacefully, It wasn't that hard to realize, I loved him.

The fearsome demon of Suna.


	2. Graduation

"Amaya, get up!" Her mother yelled from downstairs. "Unless you WANT to be late for the academy graduation and want to do five years of school again-" Noooooooo way was she going to go through the 'Five levels of hell' again! She jumped out of bed and ran at the speed of light, knowing she wasn't kidding.

"Hey Hinata." Amaya sat next to her good friend, the shy one.

"H-h-hi Amaya ..." She twiddled her fingers staring away from eye contact.

Leaves swept throughout the village as the academy was silenced. Soon yelling erupted from the head teacher, Iruka.

"NARUTO!"

Amaya sighed as he was screamed at. For the 500th time. How annoying.

"All right! Time for your examination. You shall proceed to the examination room as soon as your name is called." he yelled above the chattering people.

"Sakura Haruno!"

"Good Luck forehead girl.." Ino snickered at her childhood Friend/Rival. Sakura came back out smiling with pride and a new forehead protector gleaming, leaving Ino in a hissy fit.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Girls screamed praises and good luck to the top boy in the class- Heartthrob. Sasuke. In Amara's opinion, he needed to get that stick out his ass. He came out grimacing as usual with a new forehead protecter.

"Amaya Tenshi!" Nobody payed much attention except Hinata and Kiba. She was just a random girl, Remember?

"Good Luck Amaya ..." Hinata said softly smiling. Kiba gave her a thumbs up as she entered the examination.

"Please produce a clone." Iruka stated dully.

"Hai." Amaya put her hands into a concentration seal.

"BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Four other clones appeared beside her mimicking her pose. Iruka gave a half hearted smile, and motioned to pick up one of the many forehead protectors on the simple brown table. She picked one up, tying it around her layered brown haired head. She would have preferred black however, as it would have matched her outfit.

Amaya's outfit consisted of a sleeveless tank top that went a small space away from the pants and over the tank is a mini shirt with a gray lining and the mini shirt ended about an inch or so below her breast line. Covering the small space were bandages and simple black khakis that went down to her knees with a kunai holder and a shuriken pouch on her right. A plain black band was on her left leg visible over her blue ninja shoes.

Naruto seemed to get excited when he was finally called. Soon he emerged with a sad and angry look. No forehead protecter in sight and he was left lonely at the tree swing while Her mother and father doted on her headband.

"Remember!" Iruka called out. "You receive your team placement tomorrow, so be ready!"

"Oh joy." Amaya sighed.

This was gonna be fun.


	3. Getting to know the Team

Ah yes thank you for reviewing.. the single person that did.

Fact: REVIEWS ARE PROVEN TO MOTIVATE ME!

Gaara-Frenzy – Plotline shall begin right now in this story I wanted a dramatic opening and so, here's your plot line!

**Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to come up with a show like Naruto. I am only capable of using my cookie-fueled mind to come u with OC's for said show. Yeah, I'm cheap like that 8D**

_Ten years have passed since then. My academy graduation, my teaming up, the chuunin exams and all. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Why skip all of that? As lee would say, it was my springtime of youth. My happy memories._

"Quiet everyone!" Iruka called out above the yelling. Naruto now had a headband for unknown reasons and was sitting at his desk next to Sasuke, A pile of bruises. Amaya was sitting next to Hinata, between her and Kiba like usual.

_Like always._

"Next, 7th group."

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke." Amaya had to stifle laughter at their reactions.

"Next, 8th group"

"Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino." Amaya gave a hurt look. She knew she couldn't be on the same team as Hinata but she was hoping for at least kiba. 'Hm, its a surprise on what teams are now..."

"Next, 9th group."

"Tenshi Amaya, Sabushi Yume, Inuzuka Sora." Amaya perked up at the sound of her name. She looked around, and saw her new teammates.

Yume was pretty calm. He had messy blonde hair and dark brown eyes. His face was blank of any emotion, and he was staring forward.

Sora, on the other hand had a wide smirk on his face. His hair was a spiky brown, like his cousin Kiba. He had thick red dashes extending from his eyes down his face. His eyes are a darker brown, thin and catlike.

After calling out the other teams, they proceeded down to the training field to wait for their new sensei.

"Yo."

Amaya and her teammates jerked their head up. A woman with layered dark black hair with gray highlights and pupiless black eyes was sitting on a branch above them, a confident smirk on her face.

"I'm Ayuku Horoshi. I'm your sensei."

She disappeared with leaves flying and landed behind them. The gasped and turned around, facing her in a defensive stance.

"Oh look at the little runts, never seen that before have you?" Her cocky voice said.

"Now listen up! We're going to go through a test tomorrow. But first I'd like to get to know you." The team had remained silent up till now.

Amaya perked her head up and spoke.

"My name is Amaya Tsuki. I'm twelve and I enjoy taking a long walks and drawling although I'm not fond of reading. I hate people who judge others without getting to know them first. My bad habits include always saying the wrong thing to someone and never the right, that is when I'm trying to cheer them up. I prefer to be independent." She finished.

Ayuku nodded and looked twords Yume. He didn't seem too happy but spoke nonetheless.

"My name is Yume Sabushi. I'm twelve and enjoy reading. I'm not fond of people. I hate nearly everything. My bad habits include being too pesemistic and anti social. I prefer to be independent."

Ayuku sighed and shook her head. She nodded towards Sora and he perked up, smiling like no tomorrow.

"My name is Sora Inuzuka! I'm twelve and a half and I enjoy nearly everything! Especially animals! I hate almost nothing and my bad habits include being too hyper and never shutting up. Also I can get too overconfident. I prefer to be around people!"

Everyone but Sora sweatdropped at this.

Well now Amaya was never going to have to be worried about being bored.


	4. The Team Test

Thank you for the two new reviews!

**Fact: REVIEWS WILL MOTIVATE INTENSE STORY WRITING**

**Gaara-Frenzy- Yes, thank you!**

**Kittylo- I would be happy to add your OC! I need someone for Amaya to fight against for the Chuunin exams. Please send me a review and fill out this form. (NO DEMON SEALED IN GIRLS ALLOWED god I don't know how many times I've read a story about some girl with a demon inside of her... its getting old... )**

**Name:**

**Looks:**

**Personality:**

**Weapon(if any):**

**Village(cant be Konoha, my characters cant know you):**

**Chakara type(earth, water, wind, lightning, or fire, ONLY one shes still a genin you know ):**

**Love (Avalible guys: Yume, Sora (My Ocs), Kankuro, Rock Lee, Shino, Kiba, and Chouji)**

**Extra:**

I will update her abilities as you wish but I fear for placing a Mary Sue in my story and you may delete the ( )'s , it'll be a lot less confusing when you fill it out.

I NEED TWO MORE MALE CHARECTERS AND A SENSEI TO GO WITH HER, PLEASE FILL OUT THE FORM (all Naruto girls including my OC will be taken.)

**Disclaimer: I made Naruto and now Pigs are flying in the sky and hell is reaching degrees of -987 F. OMG Its raining cats and dogs! And men! HALLELUGAH!**

**... **

**...**

**...**

**Ya really think I made Naruto? EVIL HAMSTERS! ATTACK!**

**No. I never made it. Be devoured poor mortal. **

"So you runts made it out of bed." Ayuku Jeered.

Sora was bouncy as usual and Yume couldn't care less. Amaya just wanted to go back to sleep.

"Now listen up! The point of this test will be to get these bells from me. If you succeed, you will get lunch." She held up two silver bells and motioned to the two bags of lunch."

Amaya perked up. "Wait... There's only two bells and two lunches." Ayuku smirked devilishly.

"Exactly. Meaning only two will get lunch."

**3 Hours Later...**

"Ok. This is not funny."

The sensei Ayuku was tied and hanging from a tree upside down while Sora, Yume, and Amaya were enjoying their lunch. (They had stolen Ayuku's) and the bells now sat infront of them.

"Nice idea to trap our sensei Amaya!" Sora smiled.

"Hn... it worked." Yume looked indifferent.

"You're welcome. People, no matter who they are, are pretty gullible when you think about it." Amaya replied munching on some sweet bean curry ongiri.

"GET ME DOWN FROM HERE! OR YOU'LL FACE HARSH TRAINING FOR THE NEXT THREE WEEKS!" Ayuku screamed at them.

"You think we should?" Yume said in his monotone voice looking at the other two.

"Eh, I'd rather not get my hair burned off." Sora smirked, throwing a kunai at the rope. It cut cleanly through and stuck into the tree trunk. Ayuku fell with an 'oof' and sliced herself out of the rope.

"Hey, how DID getting her trapped work? and why didn't she do that in the first place?" Sora questioned the two.

** Flashback **

"Ohh!! Sweets!" Ayuku smirked and bent down to pick up the little box of candy on the ground. Rope then wrapped around her without warning and she sprung upside down hanging by rope from the tree. The box instantly poofed into a bunch of leaves.

**Current Time**

"Oh yeah... Isn't she Anko's cousin?" Amaya smiled, only earning her a bump on the head. Ayuku growled and clenched her fist in fury.

"We're going to still have intense training aren't we?" Sora said, sadly.


End file.
